The present invention relates to toy guns. More particularly, although not exclusively, the invention relates to toy guns which can fire soft projectiles pneumatically.
Toy guns that can fire a projectile are known. These usually comprise a mechanism that fires a projectile directly from a gun barrel or magazine.